


Fake It Till You (Can’t) Make It

by Lanceeselhombre



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Desperation, Fake Shiro doesn’t exist, Gen, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: Keith and Lance are forced to hide from Galra for hours while Lance is dying to piss.All his squirming and whining seems to be pissing Keith off more than usual...





	Fake It Till You (Can’t) Make It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S3APARTY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S3APARTY/gifts).



> Happy Birthday S3a!

Lance felt himself beginning to sweat. This wasn’t good. He and Keith got separated from the team on a stealth mission and were currently stuck behind a console, hiding from two Galra that had walked into the room before they could get out.

But that wasn’t why Lance was so stressed out. Hiding was no big deal. The problem was that he needed to piss, and badly. He had no idea how long they would be stuck here either.

To make matters worse, he couldn’t fidget to help with the urge, or the Galra would hear him. But it was getting hard to hold it while sitting still, and if he had an accident they would _definitely_ hear that.

It didn’t help that Keith kept moving his legs and checking to look at the Galra. He was distracting. When Lance asked him to stop moving so much Keith snapped back at him that his legs were numb, so the teen gave up and simply turned his head away.

One thing he could do to cope without restraining himself, though, was make small sounds of discomfort whenever a wave of urgency hit his bladder. It wasn’t much, but it was helping him to stay focused on not pissing himself.

“Stop making so much noise.” Keith huffed beside him, sounding irritated.

Lance turned his head to glare at his teammate. “Stop moving so much.”

Keith glared right back. “I told you my legs are going numb.” He replied curtly. “At least what I’m doing has a purpose.”

The blue paladin frowned at that. If only Keith knew what he was dealing with, he would be much more thankful that he was trying to distract himself. “They can’t hear me.” He grumbled flatly.

Keith was not amused by his response. “Yeah, but I can.” He shot back heatedly.

“Oh, well I’m sorry.” Lance gasped sarcastically, not in the mood to deal with his rival at the moment. He had much more important things demanding his attention, like his bladder that was currently throbbing for relief. He made a small sound of discomfort and grabbed at his suit’s belt, not quite needing to hold himself yet against the pressure.

The red paladin rolled his eyes. “Just keep it down. While we’re here we might as well see if these guys say anything useful.” He said.

Lance huffed to himself and looked away. What Keith was saying was true, so he tried his best to stay as quiet as possible. As he listened, though, it didn’t seem like the Galra would say anything important anytime soon, considering they were discussing their personal lives and other random nonsense.

Nothing changed over the next half hour, and Lance was getting desperate. The urge to let go was a constant nagging sensation in his belly and he could barely stay still anymore. He could tell Keith was getting increasingly pissed with his constant noises as well, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

A strong urge came over him suddenly, causing the teen to gasp and squeeze his crotch tightly to keep it all in. He whimpered and bounced on his knees as a few drops leaked out before he could stop them, dampening the front of his underwear.

Keith started to berate him again for whining so much, but stopped when he saw that Lance was holding himself. His eyes widened as he stared for a moment, suddenly realizing what was going on. “Do not piss yourself.” He said seriously.

[](https://imgur.com/kRWuNvi)

Lance gave him the most unamused look he could muster. “What do you think I’m trying to do?” The blue paladin growled, riding out the rest of the wave by rocking his hips back and forth.

As soon as it went away, another one hit him just as hard. He shook with the amount of muscle power he was putting into holding it in, yet he continued to leak despite his efforts.

His breathing hitched as he spurted for a second, then regained control. “I’m not gonna make it.” He said suddenly. He only had a few minutes left before his muscles were going to give out. “I can’t hold it anymore.”

“They’re gonna hear you!” Keith hissed at him.

“Well what else am I supposed to do?!” Lance practically yelled in return.

Keith frantically checked to see if the Galra had moved, trying to think of something. His eyes lit up as he ducked behind the console again, saying, “They’re about to leave. Just wait a few more minutes.”

Lance whined, but he had no other choice than to do as Keith said. After several long minutes he finally heard the door to the room open and close, meaning that they were finally alone.

As soon as the coast was clear, the red paladin jumped to his feet, grabbing his teammate’s arm to pull him up as well. “Let’s get out of here.” He urged.

Lance shakily got to his feet and followed Keith as they ran from the room, holding himself with both hands to keep from leaving a trail of liquid behind them. He bounced frantically as Keith suddenly stopped at an intersection. “Dude, what the f-“

“In here!” The red paladín yelled, yanking him into a nearby closet and slamming the door shut.

Lance gasped and danced in place as he spurted again from the sudden movement. “What the actual fuck was that for?” He strained, struggling to talk through the urgency rolling through him.

Keith looked uncomfortable watching his teammate squirm and looked away. “Sentries just walked by. They almost saw us.” He spat just the same. “You’re welcome.”

The blue paladin grumbled indistinctly as he quickly looked around the small room. His eyes fell on a stack empty bucket and he quickly took one and placed it in front of him, then frantically began to dismantle his paladin armor.

His teammate’s eyes widened. “Lance-“

“I’m about to piss myself. I’m going.” He said as he unzipped the back of his suit and yanked it down. Not even a second later he lost control and started to piss in the bucket.

“Fuuuuuck.” The teen groaned, shivering in relief as the sound of his bladder emptying echoed in the small space. He sighed and relaxed, happy to finally get some relief.

He heard a faint whimper beside him and looked up to see Keith crossing his legs and squirming. Before Lance could say anything, the other teen gasped, clenching his legs tighter to try to hold it in.

Lance could only watch as Keith’s bladder suddenly gave out and the red paladin gasped, urine quickly soaking his crotch and pouring down his legs. After a moment he gave a reluctant sigh of relief as he admitted defeat and spread his legs, allowing his bladder to empty onto the floor without restraint.

[](https://imgur.com/Uwc3Exg)

They stood in awkward silence after that, the sound of water pouring into the bucket and dribbling to the floor filling the air. Lance stared at the growing puddle at Keith’s feet while the other teen stood there, mortified.

“Why didn’t you say you had to pee?“ Lance asked finally, still surprised that his teammate had been so quiet. He had no idea something was wrong.

Keith grit his teeth and crossed his arms defensively. “Shut up.” He mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

“Keith, it’s not that big of a de-“ The blue paladín tried to say, but he was harshly cut off by the other teen.

“Shut up!” The red paladín shouted angrily. “Just don’t say anything, okay?”

Lance held a hand up in surrender. “Okay, fine. Let’s just get out of here.” He said.

He finished his business and pulled on his armor, ready to get back to the castle. He may have made it until he could go in the bucket, but there was still a wet patch on the front of his suit from all the leaks. He was ready to get changed and take a shower.

Lance waited until the sound of Keith’s accident stopped before he opened the door to the closet and carefully looked out. “Coast is clear.”

The two closed the door behind them and booked it for the escape pod. Thankfully, every hallway was empty and they didn’t have to make anymore detours. As they rounded the corner to the pods, Pidge saw them coming and waved to get their attention. “Over here guys!” She called.

The duo rushed inside before anything else could happen and closed the door. A second later they were pulling away from the ship, and everyone tensed, waiting to see if they would be followed. A moment later, it was clear that they were safe.

“I call shotgun.” Keith said as he immediately hid into the cockpit, not giving his teammates a chance to notice the telltale stains on his suit. He disappeared quickly, and no one followed him.

While Pidge and Hunk missed Keith’s wet pants, they immediately noticed it on Lance. “Got stuck for too long, huh?” Pidge chuckled.

Lance rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the blush that crept onto his face. “Those Galra just would not _leave_.” He groaned good-naturedly. “I would have given us away if they hadn’t left when they did.”

“Then try not to drink so much next time.” Pidge teased.

“Is Keith okay?” Hunk butted in, concerned. “He seems a little more tense than usual.”

The question caught Lance off guard, and he almost told them about his accident before he caught himself. “He was getting annoyed with all of my whining.” He improvised, trying to play it off as annoyance at his own problem. “He’s fine, just a little wired.”

Hunk seemed to buy it, and the blue paladin breathed an internal sigh of relief. At least he’d helped Keith dodge that bullet.

Now he had to go talk to him and diffuse the awkwardness between them.

*****

The first thing Lance did when he returned to the castle was shower and change. He wanted to get cleaned up before anything else, and it gave him something to do while Keith calmed down. He didn’t want to interrupt the other while he was still upset.

It took him an hour to take care of himself, and he waited an extra hour for good measure before he headed towards Keith’s room. He didn’t know what he was going to say, but he didn’t want to waste time feeling awkward and standing in front of his teammate’s door like an idiot, so he knocked right away.

Keith opened the door after a moment with a confused look on his face. When he realized who it was, his expression turned sour. “What do you want?” He demanded.

Lance took in a deep breath. “Look, I just wanted to say I was sorry. I didn’t realize that I was making you feel worse until...ya know.” He said, trying not to set the other teen off again. “Pidge and Hunk don’t know what happened, by the way. They didn’t see anything except for me.” He added.

Keith glared at Lance while he spoke, but he relaxed a little at the knowledge that his other teammates didn’t know. His anger deflated and he sighed. “Thank you.” He said under his breath while staring at the floor.

The brunette smiled. “It’s not a big deal. Being a paladin is tough, we don’t always make it, you know?” He could see that Keith was still upset, so he tried to cheer him up. “Maybe next time we won’t get stuck at the premiere of a Galran soap opera.”

The red paladin bit his lip, but Lance saw the edges of his mouth turn up. “Yeah.” He hummed quietly. “Hopefully.”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to S3APARTY for the artwork!


End file.
